


A Scene

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sibling Incest, this is so awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Its been forever since I weote smut and I'm so sad it feels so awkward to write now :-( heres my feemble attempt at a comeback.

It was a sweet sensation, god, whatever people said, whatever praise they gave Vegard for his voice, they wouldn't know the whole truth about him at all. He pitied them for not knowing the talent of his brothers mouth, his soft lips and his tongue- oh that tongue-

"Fuck, that feels so god yes-!" Bårds thoughts broke apart as his brother pushed and prodded his tongue against bårds most intimate area. His lips followed suit, kissing and sucking gently, a perfect remedy and caress as the rough hair on Vegards chin scratched. Bård flinched, gasped and pressed himself back, pleading for more.

"Vegard...yes.. fuck, yes please ea-" bård arched his back as Vegards tongue slid down and to the back of his balls. For a second, Vegards mouth circled his junk. His hands slid forward and hooked over bårds thighs, pulling him back until bård was straddling his face and vegards mouth was aligned with Bårds throbbing cock. He lulled out his tongue and licked the base of him, met bårds blue blown gaze and watched him tremble from Vegards actions. Bård threw his head back and rolled his hips, his dick sliding over Vegards parted lips, Vegard curling his tongue over him as he rutted against him. Ever so often when Bård pulled back and pushed forward again, he would -with the help of his hand- guide himself into Vegards willing mouth, pushing into his cheek.

"Your mouth is so good-" Bård panted when Vegard wrapped his lips around him and sucked, pushing his head up and down in the rhythm of bårds hips jerking. The faint taste of precum filled his mouth, and he let his tongue swipe over the bulbous swollen head, over the slit of him and circling him before pushing further again, vegards tongue undulating against the underside of him as he bobbed his head. "God that feels so good, yeah-" he pulled out of his brothers wet mouth, looking down on him as Vegard mouthed the side of him, kissing and suckling on his slick erection.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look hotter than right now.." with my cock in your mouth' bård finished the sentence in his mind, and Vegard smiled briefly before Bård pushed himself in between his lips again, a shallow thrust brushing against Vegards teeth, dipping in over and over slowly. The sight of Vegard, so willing with his mouth open and anticipating, lips red and wet and his eyes half closed, made bård grit his teeth and push himself deeper into his brothers mouth, a perverse thrill running up his spine as Vegards lips stretched around him and he struggled to not choke at the sudden intrusion. Vegard squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to stay put, feeling the hard flesh slide against the inside of his mouth, bård thrusting himself deeper. He hit the back of Vegards throat repeatedly with aggression, and Vegard choked, his mouth filling with saliva quickly.

Vegard turned his head away to compose himself, feeling tears run from his eyes as he cleared his throat and took a deep breath, before looking back up at Bård.

"You're so good, so good," bård reached down and cupped Vegards cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Open your mouth," without hesitation, Vegard let him in again, this time doing his best to stay calm and let Bård use him, his jaw going slack when Bård started thrusting, pushing himself as far as he could go with every thrust, a slick noise forming with every push until Vegard had to take another break, groaning and panting in his exhaustion.

"Fucking hell," he rasped out, laughing breathlessly up at the figure towering over him.

"Had enough?" Bård asked, letting his hand comb through Vegards curls and then came to a hault.

Vegard turned his head, his brothers thigh right at the side of him and kissed him there, before turning back to look upwards.

"Never," Vegard smirked, raising his head to place a kiss on his brothers blushing cock, wet from his own mouth.

"good," Bård's hand wound into Vegards dark locks and held him in place as he pushed into his mouth again, starting slow but soon building up a fast pace, fucking Vegards mouth roughly, moaning feebly ever so often as Vegard clenched and gagged around him. he felt Vegard's fingers digging into his thighs, felt how he fought to get away but also resisted and stayed still, his body trembling.  
He slowed down again, pulled all the way out of Vegard's mouth, saliva coating him and hanging in strings from Vegard's abused lips, before pushing in slowly again, watching how Vegard sucked, his cheeks hollowing, and how he dragged his tongue along the ridges when Bård pulled out again. Vegard's eyes were wet from tears, droplets clinging to his eyelashes, his brown eyes shimmered when they looked up at Bård, they'd never looked more beautiful. he'd never looked more beautiful. his lips had never looked more inviting than then, softly tracing the side of Bård's dick, he was just waiting for what Bård would do next.

"you know, I kinda wanna kiss you right now, though," Bård said with a sigh, taking his member into his hand and stroking himself lazily above his brothers head.

"Really," Vegard just looked at the hand, tightly stroking the throbbing flesh in it.

"Kinda really badly to be honest," Bårds half pout turned into a smile when Vegard looked at him again, grinning.

"go on then. finish it." Vegard spoke, his voice low and deep, his fingers stroked Bård's hips and thighs as he watched his little brother increase his pace, pumping himself quickly.  
Bård's broken whimpers turned to groans and moans, bucking his hips into his own hand, getting louder and more high pitched the closer he got to climax. it was sudden, his hand stilled and he shook and trembled, shooting his load in Vegard's face, cum dripping from his spent cock down Vegards chin and in his mouth. he pumped himself for a moment longer, panting and forcing himself to calm before shifting position lower, now sitting on Vegards lower stomach and leaning over him. Bård had no shame, no remorse, he licked up his own mess from his brothers chin and proceeded to kiss him on the lips.

"I love your mouth." Bård murmured against Vegards lips. "I love you."


End file.
